Admin
TF2k5's administration is organized into several staffs, each of which is responsible for different things. The staffers that govern these individual staffs are called wizards (a MUSH term). To read reviews of past and current staff, head on over to Staff Reviews. For a list of online admin, type +admin, and for a list of all the current admin, type +adminlist. Current Wizards: Character Staff Assist guests and players old and new with getting and developing characters. Charstaff handle basically everything having to do with the mechanics and personality of characters. Current Character Staff: TinyPlot Staff Handle TinyPlot applications, help players develop plots, organize and record ongoing plotlines, schedule and run global events. TPstaff handle basically everything having to do with what characters do on the grid. Current TinyPlot Staff: Code Staff Code new systems and maintain or improve existing ones. Codestaff basically assist the other staff by making the game work and continue to work. *'Build Staff:' Design and construct new IC environments, help players build things ICly, modify the IC environment in response to story events. They are traditionally overseen by the Code Head. Current Code Staff: Other Staff Help Staff (defunct) In the past, Helpstaffers were responsible for greeting guests and answering their questions. There is currently no Helpstaff, since their function is performed by all of the other staff and players. If Helpstaff was to be reformed its responsibilities would primarily be the maintenance of the wiki and other help/news files. Theme Staff (defunct) Theme staff used to be a wizard whose sole responsibility would be to judge any ideas as 'themely' or not. Sometimes they even knew something about Transformers. As this was pretty much what the TP wiz did, it got folded into that role. Primus (mysterious) Primus is the ultimate authority, being the only thing on the game which can make or unmake a staff head. Rather than being any of the current staff heads, Primus is embodied in two of the retired staff heads. Primus is a silent king and performs no other official function. Gripestaffer Gripestaffer is not typically a specific person. She/he is an anonymous face only used when the staff have to respond to a gripe (especially to deliver bad news) and don't want to attach any specific face to the message. Although Gripestaffer's mannerisms change depending on which staffer is operating it, its dictates are the result of conference between the staff as a group, and it speaks with their collective authority, not for any particular one of them. Gripestaffer should not be contacted directly unless it has just contacted you. Retired Staff (gone fishing) Retstaff is composed of former staff heads (just one, at the moment) who are not part of any specific active staff but who have not had their powers removed by Primus. They should not be expected to perform any particular duties, but are sometimes available in emergencies and are a useful source of advice. Joining Admin On occasion, someone asks to become an Admin. Here are a few pointers. *Wizards/staff heads are selected only from current Admin with experience in the staff. *Admin/staff members are selected only from experienced players, typically after demonstration of their skills and/or an application process. *Being an Admin is a lot of work, a fair bit of responsibility, and usually pretty tedious. *Someone who wants an Admin position for the power/status of it is not a desirable candidate and either wouldn't like the job if s/he got it or would make everyone else not like their jobs. Someone who wants it for the fun of it probably doesn't know what it involves. If they actually do find things like setting hundreds of exit messages or performing thousands of test iterations on a character build fun there are folks on the staff who would like to hear from them! *Minimum requirements: Admin must do 3-6 hours of WORK every week minimum, with the average closer to 6 than to 3. Work means performing tasks related to their staff, not just being logged in. Some admin do as much as six to twelve hours of work a DAY, when their sphere is especially busy. *Admin must be familiar with all the relevant news/rules files. More importantly they need to know which ones are relevant. Those desiring to be Admin should: *Put time and thought into your character(s) and RP. *RP cooperatively and show OOC consideration for others. *Run a TP or two, or just organize some spur-of-the-moment RP. *Help newbies and/or guests, or just players who know less than you do. *Be on a lot. *Apply when an opening is posted. *Mention once to the head of the staff that interests you that you are interested in helping. Those desiring to be Admin should NOT: *Ask to be Admin during your first month/week/hour. :> *Constantly ask wizards/Admin if you can become an Admin. *Ask every staff head if you can join his/her staff. *Get upset if you are not made Admin. We're not a new MUSH anymore, and we aren't, by default, seeking more admin. When a position opens up, or the workload of a staff increases, we look to current, active, and experienced players to add to Admin. Code familiarity is always a bonus as well. But please don't expect to be added to Admin or set your heart on it. There are many ways to contribute to the MUSH without being Admin. There's very little, for instance, that a TPstaffer can do that a motivated player with a story to tell can't do already, and much of what takes up a Charstaffer's time is helping players, which any sufficiently knowledgeable and wise player could also do. Back to Information